


What now?

by zeppelin67_always



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppelin67_always/pseuds/zeppelin67_always
Summary: What if Ron left something behind when he stormed out of the tent…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot, and while I have only dabbled in fanfiction, this idea came to me a few weeks ago and I have finally worked up the courage to post the first part (also my first post ever on this site). Any tips or constructive criticism are welcome! Happy holidays to you and yours.
> 
> *I own nothing thus far & anything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling

Hermione could not fathom all of the emotions that were flying through her. Ron had left. Left her. Left everything they had. Of course she knew it was all due to that ridiculous locket they had yet to destroy, but for whatever reason, she could not summon this logic at the moment. It had only been a couple of weeks since he’d splinched himself, but he obviously hadn’t been thinking about that when he disapparated. 

Harry had wisely chosen to give her some time to process this stunning turn of events. She knew how the locket made you feel, yet her emotions would not let her rationalize the situation. Ron had been wearing it for far too long but they had been so distracted. They didn’t realize how much it was affecting him. 

She tried to sort through what she was feeling. Anger? Check. Betrayal? Check. Despair? Abandonment? Fear? Check, check, and check. He would come back soon. He had too because he really did not have any other sane options. Yes, that was all. He needed to clear his head, then he would realize the locket had tampered with his emotions and he knew how much they needed to stay together right now. Another thing on her radar? Sleep. Hermione decided there was nothing more she could do right now, so she would at least try to get some sleep. Not that she had high expectations without Ron there with her.  


~~~~~~~~ 

Harry could tell by the look on her face that Hermione was not handling Ron’s exit well at all. Ron was his best friend, so Harry knew how his temper was when he wasn’t wearing the damn locket. It wasn’t odd that Ron’s temper would flair, even though this was a little much. What was odd, was Hermione’s reaction. Sure, she was a passionate person, but emotional? Harry was pretty sure she didn’t even realize that she was sobbing. He wanted to go to her, but this was such an odd reaction and he had no idea as to how he should handle it.

He knew Ron and Hermione were in love even if they hadn’t said so themselves. It was how they looked at each other, and if they thought he hadn’t heard them sneaking around all summer, they were very, very wrong. Mrs. Weasley would throw a fit if she knew what her youngest son had been up to under her roof. While at first, he had been slightly disturbed by the realization, he actually didn’t mind that they had each other. As it was, he and Ginny had been tiptoeing around each other for months now. He had been keeping her at an arm’s length (barely). Although his friends did not see it fit to control themselves, he had no wish to be on Arthur and Molly’s bad side. He suspected even Ron would have his head despite giving them his blessing. Anyhow, he wished for Ron to return soon because he had no clue how he would comfort Hermione if he didn’t. 

~~~~~~~~ 

3 months. Ron had been gone for 3 months without contacting either of them. They couldn’t contact his family without putting them all in danger, so instead they hunted for the horcruxes and learned to live without him. They were no closer to finding the bloody things and Hermione feared they had bigger problems to deal with.  


She had had a sneaking suspicion for a while now, but she was too afraid to admit what she could no longer deny. Luckily, it was winter, so Harry hadn’t noticed that she never removed her coat. Of course she hadn’t noticed when she missed one cycle; she was on Voldemort’s radar due to her muggle-born status and her association with Harry and they were under a lot of stress. She started to notice after the second one, but that was around when Ron left them, and she was again too distracted to worry about it. Of course when October came and went with yet another missed cycle, she began to panic… on the inside, of course.

Oh how she missed having Ginny to talk to—not that she was 100% certain Ginny would like to know about her and Ron’s love life. Harry was her only confidant at the moment and there was absolutely no way she could ever—ever—have this conversation with him. Obviously she couldn’t sneak off to a store to buy a test when they were in the middle of God only knows where. So she went on with the plan of finding the horcruxes with the excuse that she’d tell Harry. Of course that was nearly 2 months ago now. That’s how she came to be where she is now: laying on her cot, attempting to close her jeans. And of course Harry would choose that exact moment to come into the tent. 

“HAVEN’T YOU EVER LEARNED TO KNOCK?!?!” She hastily jumped up and wrapped her coat around her swollen middle. 

“….Hermione. It’s a tent. I highly doubt knocking would help.” Harry looked rather confused. 

“That is not the point and you know it! I don’t care that this tent is our only home right now, I still deserve my privacy.”

“Alright, I’m sorry… What were you doing, if I may ask?” Harry had a perplexed look on his face, not that she could blame him. It’s not like they had enough of a food supply to gain that much weight. She realized with a jolt of fear, that if her calculations were correct, she was nearly 23 weeks along now. It was time to tell him.

“I..I…I need to talk to you, Harry..” Now her heart was beating so hard, she was sure he could hear it.

“What is it Hermione. What’s wrong?” He sounded genuinely concerned, which helped her stumble over the next few words.

“I don’t think it was any secret to you, or anyone for that matter, that Ron and I have grown rather close-“ 

“Hermione, I really don’t need to hear thi-“Harry looked uncomfortable.

“Please let me get this out!” When he closed his mouth, she took a deep breath and continued, “I love him, Harry. I mean of course I love you, too, but I think we all know this is different. This summer, we got especially close,” Harry winced, “and I think we may have a situation that even I didn’t plan for.” She opened her coat and let it fall to the bed. Her Henley shirt that normally hung a little loose now clung to her chest and belly. 

Harry’s eyes nearly jumped from his head, “Wh-what… Hermione?” She saw the realization in his eyes. “How long have you known? Were you ever going to tell me?” he asked quietly.

“Well, I.., I began to suspect it was possible in October, and I—“

“October?!” Now he really looked upset. Harry began pacing at Hermione’s confession, not noticing that her eyes filled with tears. Only when she began to sniffle did he look up. He felt like a right git at making his best friend cry. He immediately took her in his arms in the way siblings would comfort one another. It was only when Harry began to gently sway back and forth that she realized the radio was on. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Hermione, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. It’s just… October? It’s Christmas, now. You couldn’t have hidden this forever, you know.”

She was silent through the rest of the song and only spoke halfway through the next, “Don’t you think I know that? I wanted to tell you, Harry, I swear. How was I supposed to bring this up? I didn’t even think you knew completely about Ron and me, yet.”

She didn’t know whether to be relieved or not when she felt a laugh shake through him. “I do not know why you two think you are so sneaky. It was obvious to most people over the summer that you were constantly about to jump each other!”

Hermione felt a deep blush color her face and neck. “HARRY!” She let out a shy laugh. Then, after a moment, “Were we really that obvious?”

“Obviously not to Arthur and Molly, but the rest of us were just happy you both knew how to work a Muffliato.” Another laugh from both of them. They settled into a comfortable  
silence as they danced to a holiday song on the radio. 

Hermione let him lead them around for a few more moments before she finally picked her head up. “What am I supposed to do?” The tears were threatening to spill again. 

Honestly, Harry didn’t know in the slightest, but he said, “We’ll do what we always do: we’ll manage.”

She allowed him a soft smile, “Harry…this is a baby. Another human being. Not to mention it’s ass of a father is nowhere to be found.” She grumbled the last part. 

“I know. We will find him, don’t worry. Also, since you suspected for so long, do you have any idea how far you are?”

Hermione attempted to look anywhere but at her friend until he cleared his throat. “Well, if my calculations of when we may have slipped up,” another wince from Harry, “I’m likely around 5 months.” She said the last part as quietly as possible. OK. Harry’s eyes definitely popped that time. “We’ll manage, remember?” She added with a guilty smile.  
Not long after her revelation, the conversation started to die off as Hermione started to show her exhaustion. 

“Go sleep, I’ll take this watch.”

“No, Harry,” *yawn*, “It’s my turn.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll not have you getting sick because of me! Please, Hermione, rest.” She smiled and hugged him gratefully before climbing into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to drag Ron's return out forever, so without further ado, chapter 2. (and yes, I do realize how corny that sounds)

Getting the secret off her chest really didn’t help Hermione feel any better. She was sure it would, but somehow she almost feels worse that Ron wasn’t the first to know. Although there was nothing she could do, she couldn’t seem to stop her racing thoughts. She was so worried. Would Ron be mad? She had used a contraception potion every time they had slipped up. Well every time except this one apparently. How could she be so careless? She really had no way of finding Ron at this point, though she wasn’t entirely sure she would so willingly raise this child with him. Of course she believed he should be there for their child, but he couldn’t even be there for her. She had always been an independent person, so it wasn’t like she needed a man to raise a child. But she wanted this man, her Ron, to experience this and help her through it. 

But then, how was she supposed to be a mother? Of course she wanted children, but when she had finished all of her training and when she was married with her own home. This wasn’t the first time she had considered not keeping her child. There were many people who could not have children who would be more than willing to care for this child as their own. However, this child was of the wizarding world and it should know where it came from. Ron’s absence only confused her more. She could leave the search, surely Harry would understand, and stow away in the muggle world with her child. She had heard of muggle girls finishing high school after having a baby, surely she could finish her wizard training. Though it would be much easier if she was not preoccupied with a baby. They were in the middle of a war, why would she bring a child into that? A responsible person wouldn’t. But then again, a responsible person wouldn’t be pregnant at 18 and on the run from the single most rogue wizard. 

While she was worried that Harry wasn’t in the tent when she woke up, it wasn’t entirely uncommon for him to take a walk through the woods. She decided to take a blanket and read in the crisp morning air. She struggled slightly getting into a comfortable position on the ground—something that was happening more often as her belly grew—before finally giving up and plopping back against a tree.   
She had only read a few pages when she heard footsteps. They were not hurried, or sneaky, so she wasn’t worried. It was the amount of footsteps that threw her. There were definitely two people- 

“Hermione, you’re up!” Harry sounded way too chipper for having been up nearly 24 hours… “Look who I found.” She was afraid to look. 

“Hey..” Normally that would be the sweetest sounding voice in the world. Her heart and brain were immediately at war. Her heart said, “Go to him” and her brain overriding that voice with white-hot rage. She struggled to get up, causing a look of concern on the face framed by that ginger hair. Harry was quick to her side and she gratefully smiled at him. Granted, the smile only took a split second to disappear once she looked into the face of the man she loved. “Hermione, are you alright?” 

He barely got the question out before her fists were connecting with his chest. “How dare you show your face here! How dare you!” she screamed as the tears sprang up from nowhere. Harry started to step forward, but thought it best to let them work this out and at some point, he disappeared inside the tent, most likely to sleep. “You have some nerve, Ronald Weasley!” 

Ron, for his part, was taking the beating like a man. It was obvious from the look on his face that he felt he deserved so much more pain than the strong young woman in front of him was delivering. Not once did he raise his voice. He simply wrapped her in his arms and murmured his apologies until she grew too tired to hit him anymore. It seemed like a lifetime later that her throat grew raw, and her hands hurt from the cold and her ministrations, when she simply melted into him. Ron scooped her up and carried her in out of the cold. He thought she was asleep when he laid them on her bed, but she was just staring in to space. Ron spooned himself up behind her and held her close. 

~~~~~~~~ 

When she came to, Hermione noticed an awfully familiar warmth at her back. She thought it odd that the 3 month absence of this warmth did nothing to dull the comfort it brought her. She carefully turned so as to not wake Ron from his slumber. All she could do was stare at the lines of his face. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she did notice it was dark out, and she could just see the outline of Harry sitting watch outside. When she looked back to Ron, his eyes were open and staring at her with such a pain that she wanted to look away. 

“Ron.” She breathed. “I am so angry with you. You left us to do this alone. I am glad you are alright, but you cannot come traipsing back into my—” He cut off her rant with a kiss. And damn if she didn’t kiss him back, that is, before her brain kicked in. She all but fell off the bed, “Oh no you don’t! You think you can waltz back in here and I pound on you for a bit, then we kiss and make up? No, absolutely not. You nearly destroyed me when you left.” His face fell. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” He whispered with childlike fear. “I love you Hermione, and I have been trying to come back to you since the moment I realized how stupid I’d been. Mind you, that was only a few hours. Your enchantments were way too strong for me to get through.” She ignored the note of pride in his voice as he proceeded to tell her how the Deluminator helped him find his way back to her. While she did find the story rather fascinating and romantic, she still felt very hurt. There was also some fear mixed in with that pain as she realized she had to tell him. How would Ron take the news? She didn’t expect him to be angry, but she still had no clue as to how he would react. But she had to tell him. It was obvious to him that something was wrong. “And what’s this with Harry helping you off the ground? Have you been injured?” She noted the panic and guilt in his voice.

She held onto her anger for the moment. “What’s it to you? If you hadn’t stormed off in the first place, you would know, now wouldn’t you?” She knew that was rather cruel because it really was all due to that stupid necklace. She knew how hard that hit him by the look on his face before he dropped his head. She decided to test him a little here. She calmly untied her coat and let it slip off her shoulders before discarding it on a nearby chair. She felt how truly large she was now more than ever as she had to put a hand on her back for support. “Ron.” She almost whispered. 

He looked into her eyes first, but his gaze quickly dropped to her belly. She saw many emotions swim across his eyes: confusion, shock, wonder, and finally panic. If he was dim enough to have any jealousy here, he didn’t show it. There was no way this baby was anyone else’s, and she couldn’t help the joy she felt knowing that he knew that. He opened his mouth to speak, “Wha- but- whe- how?” was all that came out. 

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Do I really need to explain how? I think you know that part.”

“But your potions—“

“In July, when your parents were out of town. I forgot about it, I was so exhausted,” she chose to ignore the proud glint in his eye at that statement. He wasn’t reacting, which scared her more. She tried to offer an out, “Listen, I know we didn’t plan for this. We do have a couple of options.” That caught his attention.

He must’ve sensed her fear, but his face almost seemed angry as he looked up at her. “Such as? I don’t know why we need options, this is our baby. We’re going to be parents.” That was not the reaction she expected.

“And if I don’t want to be a mother at 18? Does it even matter what I want, Ron?” The anger was back. How dare he decide her life for her.

He looked as if he’d been slapped. “What does that mean? You don’t want to have my children? You have your muggle way to rid yourself of this problem?” He spat back at her.

“I would never, and if you don’t know that by now… That’s not what I meant. There are many people who would be willing to raise this child.” She tried to bring the tension down.

“You don’t just give away the baby of two wizards, Hermione. How could you possibly put your child into the muggle world knowing it’s going to find out who it actually is in 12 years? Besides, there are many people willing to raise it, starting with me.” He didn’t sound any less accusatory or angry. 

“We are in the middle of a war, Ron. How could you bring a baby into that? If you know who finds out about this… I couldn’t live with myself if this child were pulled into the middle of it.” And damn her hormones, she was crying again. 

This prompted Ron to stand and pull her into his arms. They simply stood like that, Ron rubbing her back absent-mindedly while she sniffled into his neck. After a while, he decided to speak. “I know this scares you, but I can’t just give my baby away, Hermione. I know we are in a very dangerous situation right now, but this is our child. It’s part of you and I and I want to know them. I don’t want to wonder where this piece of me is and who is rocking them to sleep at night. I want to be their dad. And I want you to be their mum. Please, just think about it at least?”

While she was having trouble denying him, she wasn’t about to jump at his offer. They were so young. The war was still there no matter how much they loved each other. Of course she wanted to have his children, but not when those children could be used as a pawn by wizards of such evil. She didn’t want her child to have to know that kind of evil. She decided she didn’t want to fight about this any longer, so she nodded against him. After stepping around Ron, she laid on the cot, pulling him down after her. He seemed to hesitate for only a moment before wrapping his arms around her once more, but this time, they rested over their child. She knew he felt the baby kicking by his sharp intake of breath, but he didn’t say anything, afraid of ruining the moment. And when her tears for the happiness she knew she might be giving up in a few months began to fall, he did nothing more than tighten his hold on her until they both drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave kudos or a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update much sooner, but alas, life happens. Obviously, I own nothing. All hail JKR.

It seemed as though Hermione decided to ignore the pregnancy by putting all of her effort into finding the next horcrux. Of course finding the damn things was much easier said than done. They continued to search and follow any lead they encountered, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the progression of the pregnancy. Speaking of which, the boys had long ago grown accustomed to Hermione complaining about, well, about everything except her current state. Her clothes no longer fit but she’d complain about living in the woods and never seeing anyone anymore to explain away her discomfort. Ron had silently been passing her some of his clothes as she outgrew hers, but even those were becoming rather tight. She yearned for a woman to talk to. Little did she know, Harry and Ron were trying to find Ron’s family. It was mid-March by now and she had to be nearing her due-date. 

They hadn’t had many conducive leads, and Hermione’s hormones flared every time they came to a dead-end. They had learned to just let her rant, unless they wanted to be on the receiving end. Ron had tried several times to ask her if she had made up her mind, and each time she just brushed him off and changed the subject. He understood her fear, but her evasiveness was really starting to wear on his nerves. Of course he couldn’t let them show because God knows he couldn’t stand to see her cry when he would lose his temper. He’d had the thought that if they could find more of the horcruxes, she’d be more likely to decide on raising this baby with him. They really only had one lead left to follow, and it was likely a long shot, but they were desperate. 

The group decided they needed to go see Xenophilius Lovegood because the symbol on his necklace had been showing up in many of their searches. They arrived at the Lovegood residence, only to find out that Luna had been taken by Snatchers and Mr. Lovegood attempted to sell them to get her back. Harry knew they had only bothered the kind-hearted family due to their support of him. While they did get some interesting information regarding the Deathly Hallows, they had had to disapparate quickly to avoid being taken. However, they arrived at an old campsite that happened to be overrun with Snatchers. Hermione thought quick enough to disfigure Harry’s face for his protection, but the trio was captured and taken to the Malfoy mansion. 

Luckily, they found that Luna was being held there. Harry’s appearance bought them time as they had to wait for the swelling to recede, but Bellatrix took a major interest in Hermione’s current state. It was obvious that Draco had tried very hard to school his expression at seeing his former classmate so hugely pregnant. Ron quickly earned some bruises when he fought against his guard. The fear in Hermione’s eyes only fueled him on. The screams that tore from her throat while they were trapped in the dungeon were unbearable. Harry summoned Dobby to take the other prisoners while he and Ron tricked Wormtail. 

They slipped up the stairs as quietly as they could and tried to assess the situation. Harry couldn’t see Hermione fully with the way Bellatrix was standing, but Ron obviously could. Harry felt his body go rigid and one look at his face told him it couldn’t be good. Harry looked back at the scene before him, only to make eye contact with Draco.  


Ron had to hold back the bile that rose in his throat upon seeing his love. She lay there, still as a stone, her face turned away. He barely registered the concern and confusion on Harry’s face. Hermione lay there, his shirt, he recognized, was pushed far up to the top of her protruding belly, and there was blood running down her side. It soaked the side of the tights she had on, as they were all that fit right now, he remembered. He thought he could just make out a few letters there, and he almost bolted across the floor when Bellatrix went back to carve some more. However, it wasn’t his voice, but one he would have never imagined, that rang out: “Stop!” Bellatrix looked at her nephew as if he had lost his mind, maybe he had. “I won’t have you harming the mother of my child anymore.” There were no sounds in the room other than the metallic clink of his aunt’s precious knife hitting the floor. 

Draco proceeded to run and drop to his knees at Hermione’s side and brush her hair out of her face. Harry felt rather than saw the rage coming from his best friend, but he still put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid. He thought he knew where Malfoy might take this, and he was so thankful that the ass chose this moment to turn against his family. 

It was Lucius Malfoy who spoke first. “You expect me to believe you would lay with this filthy little mudblood?” He hissed at his only child.  
“This is my child she carries, or do you think me a liar, Father? We’ve done well to keep our relationship a secret for some time now, knowing how most people would react. I went to her last summer, knowing I might not see her again, and now she is with my child, my heir.” He was obviously challenging them. His mother could likely accept this on some level, but his father wouldn’t back down so easy. 

It was obvious that Lucius was running over every possibility in his mind to explain this away, but he found that it was possible. His anger and disappointment was written on his face. “We could—“It was clear that he had found a solution, “We will keep her here until the child is born, then dispose of her. We will not harm your child, but I will feel no remorse in erasing this lapse in judgement from your time at that horrid excuse for a school.” Draco seemed to let out a sigh of relief for the moment. “Don’t look so calm, or do you think the Dark Lord will not find out? You’ve done nothing but put one more thing on his radar to use against you. Now get her out of my sight. Someone come clean up this blood she has left behind!” He roared. While his parents and aunt left the room, Draco motioned for the other two to go back to the dungeon, and while Ron struggled, Harry pulled him back anyway. 

~~~~~~~~ 

They erased Wormtail’s memories and waited. And they waited some more. Ron had went off on Harry for the thousandth time about how he just practically sealed Hermione’s fate and he would never forgive him if something happened to her. Just as Harry was telling him, again, that Malfoy could handle his parents, they heard a hiss from the stairs. “If you idiots are done with your cat-fight—“ 

“What the hell was that, Malfoy? What have you done with her?” Ron whisper-yelled. 

“Oh, I don’t know, Weasel, I only saved your asses. My parents are finally asleep, and I figured you would want to leave.” That shut Ron up. After both prisoners nodded at him, Malfoy unlocked the door and led them up the stairs. He motioned for them to be quiet as they went further into the mansion. After what felt like hours, they made it to a room with Malfoy’s initials on it that under normal circumstances, Ron would give him hell for. He opened the door and Ron was immediately relieved to see Hermione laying there, unconscious, but alive. 

He ran to her side, ignoring the fact that this was Malfoy’s bed because that bastard had saved his family. He brushed her hair back, and she stirred, whimpering his name. “Ron, it hurts.” She said through tears.

“I’m here, babe. You’re okay.” Ron comforted her. He pulled back the blanket, and even though he knew there would be blood, it did not prepare him for what he found. In fact, he was so caught up in the word carved across her stomach that he did not notice how wet the bed was. “What the hell…” he muttered to himself.

Harry and Malfoy came closer. “Did she piss in my bed??” Malfoy asked in a disgusted tone.

Ron was frozen in fear, so Harry responded for him. “You are so thick sometimes, I swear. We need to get her out of here before she gives birth in your bed!” Ron and Malfoy both whipped around to look at him in horror. “Why are neither of you moving?! Malfoy, what’s your plan here?” 

“You two take her and leave. I’ll lead you off the grounds so nobody hears you disapparate. I’ll think of something to tell my parents before—“ 

“Come with us.” Harry blurts out before he can think.

“Have you gone mad?!” Ron asks angrily. 

Harry just ignored him. “Malfoy, I know we’ve never been friends, but you don’t have to stay here. I know you’ll say no, but I wanted to extend the offer.”

Malfoy almost looked like he was considering it. “Thanks, Potter, but if I’m not here, they’ll send more death-eaters out to find me. I can take care of myself, just get Granger so I can take you out.” 

Ron scooped her up against his chest and they followed Draco as he went a different way than they’d come and out a side-entrance. He told them to walk until they reached the forest before they disapparated. They reached the forest, however Bellatrix met them with her minions. “What have we here?” she asked in her sinister voice. Harry stepped in front of Ron and Hermione just as Bellatrix raised her arm to throw her knife.

“Not Harry Potter!” Dobby yelled as he literally appeared out of nowhere. The last thing Harry saw as they disapparated was the knife flying at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognize is not mine. Only part of the plot and the new kid. All glory to JKR

Harry quickly realized upon arriving at their destination that they had not beaten the knife. Dobby lay in front of him with the knife protruding from his chest. He quickly scooped the small elf into his lap, but there was nothing anyone could do. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting when he realized a few things: 1) He was sitting on wet sand. A beach. Dobby must have brought them to Bill and Fleur’s home. 2) In his grief and shock, he hadn’t even thought to find Hermione immediately. 3) He felt Luna’s hand on his arm and she was saying something that wasn’t quite registering. Why had Dobby not sent the rest on to Bill’s?

Looking behind him, he saw the small group gathered around something, no, someone. He gently laid Dobby on the sand and ran over. He first made eye-contact with Ron, who was paler than normal and had a fear in his eyes that Harry hadn’t seen before. He remembered why upon seeing Hermione leaning against Ron with her face scrunched up in an expression of pain. One hand had Ron’s in a death grip and the other was clutching desperately at her belly. “We have to get her to the house, mate.” Ron stated as calmly as possible. “Fleur can help. Harry, you and the others head on over the hill there and tell my brother we are coming. Don’t mention the baby just yet.” He whispered the last part. “I have to be the one.” Harry’s face showed his hesitance but he went anyway.

Ron got to his feet and helped Hermione up as well. “I can wa-alk!” She insisted as her knees buckled when another wave of pain came. Ron would have laughed at her stubbornness if he wasn’t scared out of his wits. He quickly, but gently, scooped her up. Although she huffed in annoyance, her grip on his shoulder and neck showed her gratitude. He tried not to notice the blood stain on her shirt or the way she winced when the cuts rubbed against him. “I’m scared. What if it’s too early?” She said in a small voice into his neck. 

“I know, love. And it’s not that early, only a few weeks.” He said, planting a tender kiss to her forehead. She was silent save for small whimpers and grunts of pain during the trek to Bill and Fleur’s. Once he arrived at the house, he slipped in quietly and took her up to the spare bedroom. He sat her in the arm chair and promised to be right back. 

He was terrified but he knew this chat had to be quick. He went downstairs to find Harry, Bill, and Fleur in the kitchen. “What do you mean you can’t tell— Ron, what is going on? What is wrong with Hermione?” Here goes nothing.

“Hermione and I have been together for a while now, and I love her, Bill. I need you to understand that first.” Bill looked at his wife then nodded, so Ron continued. “Last summer, Hermione was staying at the Burrow with us, and… well...” Bill had an unsure, but slightly amused look on his face. “She’s pregnant, Bill,” amused look gone, “We got separated for a few months and when I came back in December, she told me. It was too dangerous with everyone looking for us to put the family in more danger or for anyone to know. We have been living in the woods and searching for horcruxes since the wedding. We were taken by snatchers last night, to Malfoy mansion, and we escaped this morning. Obviously the stress has caused some complications. Her water broke. I’m scared, Bill, she’s in so much pain.” Bill whispered something to Fleur, who smiled at Ron and disappeared up the stairs. 

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed, but it’s obviously too late for that. I think I am going to fetch the family,” Ron swallowed loudly, “because if our mother finds out about this after she is a grandmother, I promise you, she will be much angrier. Besides, I don’t suppose you know anyone else who has raised a child or might have some spare clothes laying about? No? That settles it then.” Ron hugged his older brother hard, before turning to return to Hermione’s side. 

When he got back to the room, he discovered that Fleur had helped Hermione change into a night-shirt and was helping her into the bed. Hermione had a questioning look on her face. “Bill is going to get the family and bring them here.” He managed with as much enthusiasm as possible. She halted in her movements and all color drained from her face. “It’s alright, love. We have to tell them eventually and no one here knows what to do with a baby.” He soothed. He crawled onto the bed and settled himself against the headboard. After a moment, Hermione leaned back against him as another contraction shot through her. She squeezed his leg with one hand and the hand he had offered her with the other. He noticed as he was murmuring praises to her that Fleur had left the room. 

There were a few more bouts of pain before there was a knock on the door. Fleur must have been simply announcing her return, as she didn’t wait for a response to enter. She offered him a cool rag which he assumed was to wipe Hermione’s brow. He gave his thanks, but looked at her when she stood rather awkwardly next to them. “Bill and the others have returned...” she offered hesitantly before slipping back out the door. Hermione let out a high-pitched and painful sounding squeal at another contraction before turning to him and panting, “Ron, you have to go before they come up here. Don’t let anyone up except your mother, if she’ll have me...” He stood to leave, “And Ron?” He turned back, “Hurry.”

~~~~~~~~ 

Ron thought his descent to the sitting room was the slowest he’d ever made until he realized that he had nearly run down the stairs. There was most of his family, except for Charlie and Percy, who were likely working. They all rushed him with a group hug before he could speak. It was his mother who spoke first. “Bill said it was emergency. I see you and Harry are alright, you are alright, dear? And what were you doing in the attic before we left?” She directed the last question at Bill. Bill looked sternly but supportively at Ron and nodded. 

Now everyone was staring at him. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, there was a rather loud shriek from upstairs. It was muffled, but it was clear that everyone in the house had heard it. Ginny had a knowing look on her face as she leaned into Harry. Molly started up the stairs, “Hermione! What are you—“ she protested as Ron stopped her from shooting up the stairs.

“Mum, stop. Please listen, and try to remember that you can yell at me later.” Laughs came from Fred and George. When he was sure he had her rather irritated attention, he continued. “You remember that Hermione was staying with us last summer,” a suspicious nod, “and you know that I love her with everything that I am?” another nod as her eyes softened for a split second, before she started to put the pieces together. Another scream from upstairs. 

She slapped him on the shoulder so hard, he stumbled back. “Ronald Weasley,” her voice was way too even, “are you trying to tell me what I think you are?” Ron could only sheepishly rub his arm as his mother waited for a response. The situation was so tense that not even the twins were making jokes, although they were rather enjoying the situation. “Because I know one of my sons is not telling me that he impregnated his wonderful girlfriend under my roof.” He finally looked up to see his mother was seething, his father was rubbing a hand over his face, Ginny looked worried, and the twins were looking at him in shocked awe. 

“I know I messed up, okay? But please, Mum, she needs you. I need you to please put your anger at me aside and help us. Please?” The fear in his eyes was enough to soften Molly’s heart, if only for now. 

“Take me to her. Ginny, come with us.” Molly gave the group of men and Luna (he wasn’t sure when she had joined the “party”) a list of things she would need.

“Sorry Gin, she just wants Mum.” Ginny gave him a hurt look. “I think she’s just embarrassed over the whole situation, and she had a really tough night, what with that cow, Bellatrix, getting ahold of her—” He stopped at everyone’s gasps, “I really don’t have time to explain right now, Harry, fill them in, mate.” And with that he turned and bounded up the stairs. 

He knocked gently on the door before stepping inside. Hermione looked at him worriedly until Molly pushed him aside and strode to her side. “You poor dear, what has my son gotten you into?” That was all it took for his love to burst into tears.

“Oh Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry. This isn’t all Ron’s doing. We didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I swear. I do love him and we made a mistake and—“ she pitched forward as another contraction rocked through her. 

Ron was quick to place himself back where he was previously. “I’ve got you. Breathe, love, remember to breathe.” He continued whispering his praises to her as if they were the only two people on the planet. Molly laid a hand on his shoulder to try to express how immensely proud she was of him in that moment. Her baby, about to be a father. Although the situation was not ideal, she knew there was nothing she could do now other than help. Not that they were off the hook just yet. 

“Alright dear, I need to see where we’re at here. It may not be the most comfortable, but I would feel more prepared if I could see how much you’ve progressed.” She explained while gesturing towards her midsection. 

Normally, Hermione would blush at the idea of her boyfriend’s mother seeing her so exposed, but she just wanted this baby out. Molly drew the blankets back to the foot of the bed while Hermione pulled her legs up until her feet were flat on the mattress. Molly almost looked please when she looked up and said, “Well, not too much longer now. I am going to go check and see that we have everything we need, and then I’ll be back to check-in. Ronald, a word?” He followed his mother wordlessly out the door after assuring Hermione that he’d be right back. 

“Mum—“

“No.” He continued following her until she had collected his father and they were in the kitchen. 

“Listen. I know this was irresponsible and that I am too young to be a parent—“

“You’re right. Both of those are true, but son, this is so much bigger than sneaking out with Harry or your brothers,” his father stressed, “this is a whole other human being that you have made. We are upset that you weren’t more careful, and that we trusted you to stay in the same house as your girlfriend, although that one may be on us.” He conceded.

“Ronald, we love you, we love Hermione. Neither of those facts have changed. We are disappointed, but we are happy that you came to us. Although, it could have been a little sooner! Also—” She took a moment to collect her thoughts, “I’m assuming that’s that bitch’s handiwork on her belly?” A hesitant nod from her youngest son, “We’ll heal that later, just go back to her, dear. Let me know if you need me, if that’s not too much trouble.” She added with more than a little annoyance in her voice. 

Ron smiled sheepishly. “Staying in hiding was a better choice than letting more people know. I am sorry, but I do not regret protecting them. I love her. I love this baby.” 

The pride in the Weasleys’ eyes was immense. George and Fred chose that moment to come in the room. Luckily, his mother cut them off. “Leave your brother alone. You can wait a few hours to tease him.”

“A few hours, but you said—“

“Ron, I have had enough children to tell you, especially living on the run with no one to cook for you, she should not be that big unless…” 

“Unless? What does that—“ he started to say.

“Twins run in the family, dear. We will cross that bridge if we have to. She’s doing one of the hardest things she’s ever going to do, Ronald. I do not want to panic her more than she is and I’m not about to tell her that a few hours is a short labor. Now go. Go help her any way you can.” 

Ron took only a moment to process that before going back upstairs. He stopped by Bill’s room to change into the clothes he had been loaned. It seemed that Harry had found his way up here, but it looked as though talking to he and Ginny was helping to distract Hermione, so he couldn’t be too mad that they didn’t ask first. He didn’t want to think that there was possibly another baby, as she wasn’t sure she wanted the first. She smiled softly up at him as he settled himself back into his post to help her in any way he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will probably be even slower after the next chapter. I wrote most of this over Winter break and have just been revising parts I don't like. Now that the semester is well underway, I have soooo many papers to work on and a few books to read. It is hard to conjure up a creative mindset with all these deadlines looming on the horizon. As always, anything recognized is not mine, only part of the plot and any new characters. Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ***All praise to JKR

Ron couldn’t help notice the fear he saw in her eyes. To the others, it could be attributed to a young woman about to give birth, but he knew better. She still wasn’t sure about keeping the baby, possibly babies his brain corrected, and as much as it broke his heart, he couldn’t be mad at her. This was a lot to ask of her, being a mother. He had a big family but she didn’t. She didn’t want to start out this young. She wanted to fight this war and finish school and live before she settled down. He just wasn’t sure how to tell his family that. It was obvious that they all assumed the plan was to raise the baby. Harry was the only one who knew different. Which meant Ginny probably knew as well, but she wouldn’t tell because she knew it wasn’t her decision. Ron knew he couldn’t leave her whether she kept this child or not. 

It had been nearly 2 hours since he had moved from her side. If he had thought she was suffering earlier, this was pure agony. But of course, even in this situation none of them could have imagined, Hermione was amazing. Yes, she cried out and squeezed his hand until he was sure there would be permanent damage, but not once had she complained. He had healed her stomach and wrapped it in gauze quite some time ago as they found it burned with every contraction. He also didn’t want her to be able to look at the word “mudblood” written there in her own flesh while she was bringing their child into the world. They had paced the room together, stopping every so often for him to massage her back through the pain of each contraction while she pushed and pulled on him. At the moment, she was hugging him/hanging on to him for dear life.

Harry and Ginny had left around 30 minutes ago as her labor seemed to intensify. Molly came through the door just as she was moaning through another contraction. “If I know anything about childbirth, it is that this sounds like a mother very close to having a baby. C’mon dear, let’s see.” Hermione made her way back to the bed, hoping every step of the way that this was almost over. “Oh. Oh dear. Ginny! Fleur!” Noticing the expressions in front of her, Molly calmly explained, “No need to panic, we are about to have another Weasley is all.” Hermione let out a sound mixed between a cry and a sigh of relief. Ron only swallowed and kissed her forehead. Well, moment of truth, he couldn’t help but think. 

Ginny and Fleur came through the door then, both wearing smiles of excitement. It was then that Hermione noticed towels and bins of water sitting on the vanity against the wall, as well as some towels laying under her on the bed. That’s also precisely when the panic set in. “Ron. Ron I don’t think I can do this! How are we supposed to raise a child? I..I—“ 

“Listen to me! I have absolutely no clue how we are going to do this, but if I know anything, it’s that I love you with all I am and you are not in this alone. We have so many people here to help us. I am with you, no matter what,” he emphasized. “It is going to be alright, love. I swear it.” He sealed his statement with a kiss to her lips. She smiled sadly as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. 

Time seemed to speed up then. She sat up further against Ron, who had his arms looped under her arms, palm up. Fleur was standing next to the bed so she could get anything Molly may need. Ginny was wiping Hermione’s brow and she also had bath towels to wrap the smallest Weasley in. Molly got her attention. “Alright, Hermione, this will not be easy, but you are almost there. All we need are a few pushes, and your baby will be here. Listen to your body, it knows what to do. Alright?” 

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt another contraction coming, and Molly was right, this time when she felt the urge to push, she grabbed Ron’s hands and bared down as hard as she could. She was sure the three women were giving her encouraging words, but all she heard was an intake of breath as she realized she was likely hurting Ron. Too bad, she thought. At least he wasn’t complaining. She heard someone count to 10 before she relaxed slightly and took another breath. Before it was even completely exhaled, she was ready to push again. It was around the 4th push that the screaming started. The sound was absolutely ripping Ron’s heart out. It was obvious that she was wearing down quickly, but she kept going. 

After roughly 20 minutes of this routine, Molly said, “You are doing so well, Hermione. I need one more big push and the head will be out.” When the next round came, she pushed as hard as she could. She wasn’t sure how hard that was, as she was getting tired, but it must have been enough, as she heard a choked sound come from Ron’s direction. She noticed Fleur grabbing some bulb-shaped object, of which she had no clue for its use. Before she could ask, there was another contraction. She realized on this push that she must have been shouting because her throat was quite sore, but this pain disappeared as she felt the rest of the baby leave her body. Only seconds passed before a strong cry filled the room. Scratch that, a scream filled the room. 

She let her head fall back on Ron’s shoulder while he kissed her temple. They were parents. She did it, she had actually given birth to Ronald Weasley’s child. She raised her head when said-child was placed onto her chest. She was absolutely positive that she had never seen such a beautiful child, though she may be biased. And that’s why it ripped her heart out even more. No one seemed to notice her inner turmoil, yet. She started at hearing Ron’s voice, “Well c’mon, Mom, do I have a son or a daughter?!” Patience never was one of his virtues and it didn’t help that he could not see much from his position. Molly laughed and looked at Ginny: 

“I have a niece!” Ron let out a deep laugh at the irony. He had come from a family of mostly boys and his first-born is a girl. 

There must have been a crowd at the door, because there was a muffled shout of celebration at Ginny’s revelation. Hermione was already passing her back to Ginny when another wave of pain overtook her. She felt the air leave her in one pained “Oh!” She gave Molly a panicked look. 

“This is what I was afraid of.” Molly muttered sadly.

“What is happening?! Why does it still hurt—oh my god!” She shouted in pain. 

After glancing down briefly, Molly’s eyes held no small amount of fear. “Hermione, don’t move. I will be right back. Ronald, I think you need to explain. Now.” And with that she was out of the room. 

“What’s wrong? Why did she leave? Ron?!” She glanced up to see his face, while mirroring her panic, but lacking the confusion. “What aren’t you telling me? Do not try lying.” There was his girl. 

“Mum thought there might be more than one baby,” he felt her tense against him and rushed to explain, “but she said there was no reason to freak you out until we knew for sure!” He chanced a glance down at her face, as he had been staring at his daughter, and while he expected anger, he did not expect her face to look so anguished. Not that he could blame her. One baby was frightening, two was unimaginable. 

Two. She had screwed up and now she had not one, but two people to show for it. Twice the pain when she thought about giving them away. Twice the panic at the thought of trying to raise them, as well. Oh yeah, and twice the times she would have to expel a human from her body. She thought all of this over while trying to breathe through the horrible pain still wracking her body. 

Molly came back through the door then, and she had slipped her calm and collected mask back on. She sat at Hermione’s feet and gently said, “I suspect Ronald has explained the situation to you,” he nodded, “Good. I know you are tired, but there’s a bit of a snag here, so I am going to need you to listen very carefully and do as I say. The second baby is turned around, but it is too late to do anything other than get it out at this point. I see feet instead of a head right now, but as long as we are quick and careful, you all should be fine. Ginny, take her and go downstairs, I need Hermione to be focused.” She turned back to the young woman in front of her. “Ready?” 

With determination, Hermione nodded. She leaned into Ron for the briefest of moments, before she felt the next contraction. She began to push with all her strength. She noticed that the first few pushes were much easier in comparison with the last baby, though it was still no walk in the park. She barely registered Molly saying the shoulders were out until she realized what that meant: the head was coming out backwards. She also began to sense that her pushes weren’t doing much good. She dropped her head back to Ron’s shoulder in exhaustion. “I can’t do it.” She whimpered through tears. “I am so sorry, I just can’t. I’m so tired, Ron.”

He had thought his heart couldn’t break any further, but then it did. She couldn’t take much more, that much he could see. He looked helplessly at his mother. They both knew it might be too late if she didn’t get this baby out soon. Fleur looked on helplessly as Molly gave her son a desperate look. “Absolutely not. You are Hermione Granger. You can do anything you set your mind to. I know I did this to you and I am so sorry, but I know you can do this. Let’s give it one more go, yeah?” Though it was dull, he saw that confident glimmer in her eyes. He smiled full and bright down at her and she smiled gratefully back at him through her tears. 

Her face scrunched up in pain but she pushed through it with a renewed vigor. “That’s it, Hermione, c’mon, one more!” Ron cheered quietly in her ear. And with one final push, his second daughter was born. Hermione squeezed his hands and cried with relief. “That’s my girl.” He murmured into her sweaty hair as, thankfully, the 2nd small girl filled the room with sound as well. 

He was relieved that the hardest part was over. His mother attempted to hand Hermione this baby as well, but she sniffled as she turned her head to the side, holding in a sob. Molly let out a sad sigh before handing the baby to Fleur to be cleaned up. She turned back to the young couple and encouraged Hermione through a rather quick delivery of the afterbirth. After helping Fleur clean everything, she told the young woman to take the baby out of the room. 

Ron knew his mom would be disappointed, but he had been so scared for Hermione, he knew he would stand by her if she chose not to keep the babies. Although they had both put in the effort here, he knew that they had simply decided that with an eminent war, there was no reason to not show each other how they felt, and now here they were. He loved his daughters already, but Hermione started to explain without looking at either of them, “I don’t want to seem insensitive, Molly, but we didn’t plan for this. We are in the middle of a war and I just can’t handle getting attached to them when I don’t even know if I am going to get to watch them grow up. How am I going to finish school if I even get to go back? What will I do if I lose everyone who is able to help me? I can’t, I just couldn’t handle not being able to be a good mother.” And the tears came. Everything in her wanted to run towards her dau—the babies—and never look away, but the logical side of her stood strong. Who was she to bring them into such a terrible world? Molly turned her sad, but understanding gaze to Ron.

Ron’s own face was turned towards the window as he tried to stem the flow of tears. “I want more than anything to be their father, but I won’t do it without Hermione. It wouldn’t be right. She has a point, besides, if ‘you know who’ got wind of them…” His tears were coming freely now as Hermione let out a choked sob. His face, however, held a distinct anger that this evil wizard was affecting another part of his life. 

Molly smiled sadly through her own tears. “I’ll just give you some time alone. Hermione, dear, you need to rest.” And then she was slipping quietly out the door, her heart breaking at the sobs coming from the girl she loved as her own.


End file.
